Black Rose
by The Emotaku
Summary: Living up to expectations is never an easy thing. My entire life has been spent torn between my parents who I both want to love me. For my mom I am an artist, for my father I am a terrorist. But everything changed when I met her.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in a dark corner of the train as it made it's way into the city, Talon slung over my back in it's case. This has been such a long and dull ride but I can hear some entertainment approaching. I surrounded my entire body in aura and held onto the above head railing, in less that five seconds the train was flung off of the rails and crashed onto the ground. The screams of the innocent roared out through the train, no doubt some died from the crash.

The growls of Beowolves could be heard as they approached the wreck, I could stay and help these people or I could save my own skin. Given the sound of a Nevermore could be heard option B sounds like a good choice.

I calmly removed the case from my shoulder and placed it on my lap, after unbuttoning the flap and pulling it up I took out Talon in it's javelin form. I grabbed it with my left hand, my index finger over the trigger and gripping the shaft with my other fingers. With my right hand I threw the case at a Beowolf that approached the train and fired a shot at it, penetrating it's skull.

"Owwww" I held my arm, the recoil stronger than I thought it would be.

Next I stood and thrust my javelin through the floor which is now the roof of the train and cut a square which was blown off with a shot from Talon, this time held with two hands. I next jumped out of the train and landed on top of it.

Ah fuck that is a lot of Grimm. Hmmm biggest target is that Nevermore, then maybe those two Ursa, lastly the Beowolves. I reached my hand up behind my neck and pressed the button on my cape, causing it to retract into the chain around my neck. With that out of the way my black wings were revealed.

I see two options available to me. Option A is to take these Grimm out one by one and probably get really banged up. Option B is the one I'm taking. Given the fear and pain coming from the crash victims I should be able to get to a safe distance. I jumped off the train and onto a tree, then another, then another and another and like a shit ton more until I was far enough away. I could hear the screams from here as I changed my javelin into the sniper rifle form. I looked through the scope and aimed at the trail of flame dust emitting from the train. I pulled the trigger.

A massive explosion emitted, no doubt wiping out all the Grimm. I cased all the passengers and there were only worthless humans, no Faunus. Only thing worse than humans are Grimm. Guess I just killed two birds with one stone, better get outta here before it's three.

"Aw lost my case" I groaned

That thing was a gift from my father. Unable to do anything about it I continued on my way to Vale, intending to complete my mission. The walk there was mostly silent, just how I like it. As I approached I loathed the noise the big city let off and put on my headphones. Before entering the city I lowered my cape, covering my wings

"Damn sensitive hearing" I grumbled as I continued to the castle looking over the city. I had to take a break to rest halfway there due to my legs aching. My fatal flaw is my weak legs, they've been broken a couple times. I sat down on the bench in a nearby park and then paused the music playing and took off my headphones.

"Damn I need something to drink" I pulled out my flask and took a gulp of grape soda.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a hooded girl with a comedic number of shopping bags collapse on the seat next to me. Since she has her hood up she must be a Faunus. Damn this loli goth is hot. She has great legs, surprisingly large tits for a girl her size, gonna have to wait for her to stand to check out her ass, those silver eyes were definitely alluring and OH MY GOD! Is that black AND red hair?! Alright I'm gonna need a good pick up line.

Roses are red, violets are blue, would you tap me if I taped you? Oh my god that was fucking awful!

Not doing the fell from heaven line cause that's racist.

Maybe something about her semblance is making me stare?

For now let's skip picking her up and just compliment her

"Those pretty eyes fit such a pretty girl" I blushed and didn't look at her out of shyness

After no response for ten seconds I turned my head to see she was walking away with another girl who given the fact isn't holding any bags must be the pretty girl's girlfriend.

I let out a loud groan cause this happens every time and it's always a dirty human that steals the hot girl from me.

"Whatever" I sighed and stood and continued my walk towards the castle. It wasn't that hard to find the room number I was given and climbed up to it. The stupid drapes were in the way so I couldn't see inside. I placed my hand on the window and activated my semblance. The next thing I did was climb down and head to a tree about one hundred yards away and sat on the branch. I pulled the silencer I kept on me out of my pocket and let go of Talon which I held with my wings. After it landed in my hand I screwed on the silencer and aimed at the window. I pulled the trigger and the bullet ripped through the air towards the window. My semblance caused the window to behave similar to rubber and bounced the bullet back towards me, nearly scraping me as it passed by my head. The impact on the window caused the drapes to move, giving me a clear view inside. Other than the comedical amount of shopping bags inside I didn't notice anything. Wait! I focused on the bookshelf and saw a copy of Ninjas Of Love.

Hehehe, this'll be easy. I waited until the time people would eat an early dinner and as I expected someone came into the room while the other three would be off eating dinner, leaving them plenty of time to have their "fun".

Black hair, yellow eyes, black bow, this girl is the target. I quickly opened the magazine I would be using and onto the first bullet carved "Trater"

I kept my scope on that book, the second she picked it up I'd shoot her hand and then while she's in shock shoot her in the head. The target took slow steps to the bookshelf but suddenly stopped. Crap, should I take the shot? Out of panic I pulled the trigger.

The bullet cut through the air as it flew towards my target. My heart rate skyrocketed as the window caught the bullet and flung it back at me. Before I could react the bullet broke the tree branch I was on sending me plummeting towards the ground. My wings were trapped under my cape so flying isn't an option.

Seeing it as my only option I managed to touch the tree with my hand and right before I hit the ground I kicked it which resulted in me being launched away, the momentum causing a less painful landing.

"Aaaaaah" I groaned as I landed

I looked up at the window where my target was and saw her glaring at me with the window opened, a gun pointed at me. I took off running as the bullets started to fly towards me, one hitting my leg.

"Damn!" I groaned but my aura reduced the pain

I continued running as the target chased me and fired at me which I managed to dodge by making my cape recede and took off flying. I was barely flying when something wrapped around my leg and started to drag me back down to the ground. I looked behind myself to see my target had some kind of ribbon which she was using like a lasso.

"Let me go!" I yelled and tried to keep flying.

For a at most one thirty pound girl she is deceptively strong.

"Who sent you?"

"Who do you think traitor? Your ex sends his regards"

When her eyes widened in realization I took that chance to break out of her grasp and flew away. Once out of view I landed so I was harder to track since I was sure she'd be looking for me.

While constantly looking over my shoulder I made my way to the rendezvous point. Which took me a good two hours given the lack of flight. Along the way I got jumped by a pack of Grimm which decimated my aura.

"Fuck" I groaned as I entered the rendezvous point

I leaned down against a tree and dropped Talon due to exhaustion as sweat dripped down my forehead.

"At attention"

"Yes sir" I instantly stood up and stood at attention

"Mission report, NOW"

My heart rate picked up out of fear.

"F-Failure sir...the target expected me"

Before I could react Adam drew his sword and severed my right wing and just as quickly stabbed me in the chest.

"Direct orders from Kahn" he spoke into my ear as he withdrew his sword from my chest and let me slump onto the ground.

I finally let out a scream of pain, my aura managed to guard vital organs but the pain was incredible. I was silenced by a kick to the face which broke my nose and caused both it and my mouth to bleed.

"SILENCE! You are a disgrace to all Faunus"

I rapidly crawled towards Talon but soon my right hand was stomped on with enough force to break it, making me scream again.

With the last of my strength I used my semblance on the ground under me, making it soft.

"I'll end this" Adam raised his sword over his head and soon brought it down.

Right before the sword entered me I rolled to the side and the sword bounced back into his chin, stunning him. I took the chance to grab Talon with my unbroken hand and ran like hell.

I could barely hear him chasing after me over my heart rate. I tried flying away but found myself unable to. Tears started to stream down my face as I realized I'm going to die. As my luck would have it a Borbatusk was in my path and charging up. I jumped over it with my wing giving me a boost and it charged into my chaser, not hitting him due to him blocking but slowing him down. I at least through it would slow him down until in mid jump a sword entered my right leg making me scream again. My vision began to blur as I pulled it out and threw it to the side. At this point I could only crawl away. I can hear Adam walking behind me.

I'm gonna die. I know it. Despite knowing this deep down something compelled me to keep crawling, hoping someone would help me. Eventually though I passed out from blood loss.

 **So I'm still alive, yeah what a surprise yet another new story before I finished the last...please love me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fuck my entire body is sore. My arm is in a cast, my leg in a sling with bandages wrapped around it, I'm laid on my stomach with bandages around the stem where my wing once was. Most importantly I was handcuffed to the bed. Clearly whoever brought me here didn't trust me. For some reason I had a feeling this fate would be worse than death. I still had blood in my mouth from the last human that tried to touch me.

The doorknob turned caused me to look at the door and see the girl I failed to hit on the other day. I blushed since apparently torture begins with humiliation.

"Um...hey" she nervously greeted

Now that her hood was down I could see she was a human which crushed my hopes.

"Leave me alone human"

"What did I do wrong?" she squirmed slightly out of self doubt

"You're human" I glared at her

"Wow you're mean" she sadly responded

"This world is the mean one"

"Come on it's not that bad" she sat down on the chair next to the bed

"Do I look like there is joy in my world?"

From the look on her face it seemed like she knew exactly what I've been through. She couldn't know the pain of losing a parent and spending your entire life getting the other to notice you.

"Wow...you could really use a friend"

For the first time in years I laughed.

"Why would I ever have a human for a friend?" I continued to laugh

"Why not?" she innocently asked "I don't hate Faunus, in fact I think your wings are pretty"

"Wing" I glared

"Crap! Wing! Sorry!" she apologized and covered her mouth with her hand

"They're not pretty...not anymore" Tears came to my eyes

"H-Hey don't be sad it just makes you unique"

"Freak" I corrected grimly

She grabbed my head and forced me to look at her then moved her thumbs to my cheeks and pulled up, forcing me to smile. As a thank you I bit her thumb.

"Owowowowowow!" she yelled as she forced my teeth off of her thumb.

"Why?!" She yelled apparently not knowing why I would do such a thing

"I hate your kind"

She got a really sad look on her face.

"Get better"

After placing a vase on the bedside table she left.

I looked at the vase and found it was full of black roses. I sighed and swallowed my pride then yelled "Thanks!"

Through the glass window I could make out the smile on her face as she walked away. Damn that girl is cute AND hot.

Okay, what to do now?

I ended up flapping my remaining wing to both cool me down and get used to only using the one. I still don't want to believe it's gone. At least two hours passed until the next visitor came.

A pimp and a principal slash dominatrix were the next people to walk into the room.

"Hello Miss Rook" the pimp greeted

"Not interested"

It looked like the blonde was about to scold be before the pimp talked again

"So you say yet you don't sound very convinced yourself"

In response I shook the handcuffs.

"Would you be willing to talk if I were to remove the cuffs?" he asked

"Professor Ozpin you can not be serious-" the dominatrix began to rant before the pimp named Ozpin raised a hand to silence her

"I assure you Glynda I am, we have a rare opportunity here. Miss Rook can come clean about why she tried to shoot one one of our students and in exchange we don't hand her over to the police, she can then make the choice to stay here under surveillance and reform herself or try to flee and be taken into custody. I believe in second chances Miss Rook, take this opportunity and use it to help yourself for you will not be given another"

It took me a few seconds to respond.

"Look...You seem sincere for a human but I just can't trust you, I can't trust anyone anymore. My own CO cut off one of the wings I was so proud of" I clenched my hands into fists in anger

"Pride does tend to come before the fall. I believe your heart is in the right place, you are just misguided. Again the choice is your's Miss Rook. You know my offer but you don't have to answer right away take some time to think. Come along Glynda, Miss Rook still needs time to recover. One more thing before I go, I suggest you thank Miss Rose for saving your life"

With that he left and before his assistant left she glared at me. I pressed my hand against the handcuff and activated my semblance which let me slip right out due to it now being similar to rubber. I did the same to the other cuff and then rubbed my sore wrists.

"Is it really that hard to get comfy handcuffs?" I sarcastically asked then remembered the only comfy handcuffs are fuzzy

I raised my hand that wasn't broken up to the stem of where my wing use to be and started to cry. I always had so much fun flying but now it's gone, all because I couldn't kill one girl. It took me about half an hour to calm down and then I just stared at the ground for a while.

I switched out of this stupid hospital gown and into my clothes which were folded on the table next to the bedside. I changed into my black hakama, slipped on my white tabi socks and then my sandals. After putting on my black cape I opened the door and left the room. At the end of the hall was an elevator which told me I was on floor negative three since B or G is not a thing.

Once I was above ground nobody seemed to mind the deformed freak but that's probably because my wings...wing were...was hidden under my cape. Nobody seemed to stop me as I walked away from Beacon. Once I was in town I looked around for about a half hour until I found what I was looking for.

The store was called Illustrators Illusion, all I wanted to get was a sketchbook and a pencil or two. Once at the counter I found I had no money in my pockets. I sadly looked down at the sketchbook and pack of pencils and went to put them back. I could steal them but I'm just too tired, tired of ruining lives. In the span of a day I've been saved, offered a friend, and a new start...one last crime? No! Dammit this is gonna be harder than I thought.

It took a little while but I managed to find a solution to my problem. The store got a bunch of new crates but broke the crowbar they used to open them with so a little semblance magic and half an hour later I was on my way with the notebook, pencils, and ten lien for saving the store from a crisis.

Having gotten what I wanted I decided to head back. I stood in the elevator and waited to reach the bottom floor. When the metal doors opened on the other side was the girl from earlier who dashed into the elevator not seeing me and forcing us both to the ground, making me scream from landing on my broken arm.

She began apologizing, saying the word sorry at least twice per second.

"Forgiven" I groaned "Get off my arm human"

She kept apologizing as she did so. I tried standing up but fell over and was in incredible pain.

"Fuck!" I clutched my leg

"Are you okay?" she asked with actual concern for a Faunus.

"Think I sprained it when I fell"

I knew I was gonna have to ask for help but I REALLY didn't want to ask a human for help. My logic was telling me to ask for help but my pride told me to resist. This time logic won.

"Help" I mumbled and looked at the ground

"What?" she asked and got closer

With a blushing face and watery eyes I looked up and asked "H-Help me up"

I expected to have her put my arm over her shoulder to help but instead I was picked up bridal style which made me blush harder. I gripped tightly to the bag I carried and decided not to argue for some reason. She is surprisingly strong for a girl her size.

"Okay put me down" I said once back in the room

She gently placed me down on the bed and then sat next to me.

"What's in the bag?" she asked

I pulled out the sketchpad and pack of pencils.

"You can draw?" she asked

"Yeah, pretty much my only hobby...if these were actually sharpened" I facepalmed

"I got it" she grabbed the pack from me, our fingers touching for a few brief moments which made me blush. She opened the pack and pulled out a pencil then threw it in the air. Without any warning at all she pulled out a huge freaking scythe and sliced at the pencil then caught it.

"Owwwwww" she whined as her aura began to heal the cut the pencil made

"Be careful with that thing" I said as if talking to a child

"Her NAME is Crescent Rose" she hugged her weapon tightly like a child would hold a stuffed animal

I ignored her and started drawing. Surprisingly she shut up.

Right when I was finishing, she asked "What are you drawing"

Once I put on the final touches I turned around the sketchpad to show the girl herself with a shut zipper for a mouth.

"...I am both flattered and insulted"

I was a pretty amazing artist so she should be flattered...wow I'm humble.

"What do I call it?" I asked as I spun the pencil in my fingers

"Ruby" she finally gave her name

I wrote down at the top R...crap um...O...B.

"That's a joke right?" Ruby asked me

Shame and tears showed in my eyes as I hung my head down and shook it side to side "No"

Ruby took my hand and below my misspelling helped my write RUBY which made me blush at her touch.

"There, Ruby. What's your name?" she asked

"Um...Kon...Kon Rook" I blushed while responding

"How do you spell that?" she asked then the shameful look returned to my face "So sorry!"

"K….O….H...N...ROO….K. I-I think" I responded confused and with the shame and disappointment in myself clear in my voice

Ruby gave me a pat on the back.

"I'll help you learn" she smiled

"What makes you think I'm sticking around?"

"Well you got free but decided to stick around. Please stay?" she requested looking up into my eyes. Dammit that face she is making is too damn cute, only person close to this cute is Jessie.

"Fine! Stop looking at me like that!" I turned my head away while blushing

I pulled at the covers of the bed which sent Ruby to the floor and hid under them to hide my blush.

"Hey I found this under the bed"

I looked between the crack between the sheets and the bed and saw Talon which I grabbed then went back under the cover. I screwed off the tip of the javelin and pulled out the picture I kept inside.

The woman had short red hair, green eyes, black lipstick, and a bronze necklace.

"Who's that?"

I tried to stab Ruby who was under the covers next to me with the head of the javelin. She barely managed to keep it out of her face as I tried to bring it down. Ruby went back to three apologies per second which got me to put down the javelin head out of annoyance.

With a huff I answered "Her name is Jessie" I ran my finger across her cheek

"Is she your sister?" Ruby asked

"Girlfriend"

"OH! OKAY!" Ruby yelled

"First time around a lesbian?" I asked

"YEAH!"

"Stop yelling"

"CAN'T!"

"No need to stay if you're uncomfortable"

After I said that she ran away.

"Hehe, straight girl" I laughed

 **I know you all are thinking why is it RubyxOC if Kon has a girlfriend? Stay tuned ;) same emo-time same emo-channel**


End file.
